The present invention relates to bis(triorganosilylalkyl)phosphites as a novel class of organosilicon compounds and the method for the preparation thereof as well as to a novel medicament containing a bis(triorganosilylalkyl)phosphite as the therapeutically effective ingredient.
Recently, a patent has been issued which discloses tris(triorganosilylalkyl) phosphites as a novel class of organosilicon compounds (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,884) and a method for the preparation of these tris phosphite compounds but corresponding bis phosphite compounds have been unknown as described in no prior art literatures.
As is well known, efforts are being directed in these days to the establishment of a novel medicament containing an organosilicon compound as the therapeutically effective ingredient utilizing the unique properties thereof hitherto not expected in any ordinary organic compounds. In particular, extensive investigations have been undertaken to develop an organosilicon compound which is effective as an antihypertensive agent or as an anti-transplanted tumor agent and several organosilicon compounds are proposed. These oerganosilicon compounds are, however, not formulated practically due to the undesirable side reactions with their relatively strong toxicity. Therefore, it is an important problem in the recent pharmacological research works to establish a novel antihypertensive or anti-transplanted tumor agent containing an organosilicon compound with less toxicity as its therapeutically effective ingredient.